Twisting Star Fate
by Eve Psyche
Summary: (after the manga, not anime) Everyone is happy with the lives they have now, but what happens when it all crumbles? (warnings: yaoi, yuri, sxs, txs, exs and maybe txy later)


Twisting Star Fate - prologue  
  
  
Soccer was not his favourite sport.  
  
Skidding into a thick patch of mud was also not one of his hobbies.  
  
Syaoran grumbled from his sitting place on the rain soaked earth. Mud covered his feet, making his one clean, white soaks and sneakers an interesting shade of brown. Patches of grass suck, almost unnaturally, to his shirt and shorts, which also had their share of brown. Dirt made his scalp feel horrible, but no worse then the rest of his body, and clothes, made him feel. Over all, he was a horrible mess.  
  
And he had a date in five minutes.  
  
"Well, shit." He cursed under his breath as he managed to pull himself up from the muck. Why he had agreed to a soccer game not long before his date with the supposed love of his life was beyond him. Why he had neglected to think about how the recently rained on earth would affect his clean clothes was also beyond his understanding. But there was no reason for regretting the past.  
  
Waving briefly at the other players, none of which he knew names to apply since they'd just were asking random people walking around to play Japan's favourite sport, he raced off. Being horrible dirty and a mess probably wouldn't put his love interest off, being late would.  
  
"Li-kun!"  
  
"WAH!" A surprised cry popped out of his mouth as he skidded once again into the damp earth. Now his elbows had grass stains that matched the ones on his knees. He snarled, snapping his head around to see who had so rudely surprised him. The anger vanished quickly when he saw who it was.  
  
There stood Sakura, in a dress that had to been made by Tomoyo, with Eriol on her arm and Kero-chan on her shoulder.  
  
"S-Sakura-chan! Hiiragizawa-kun! What...?" He didn't bother trying to stand up at that moment, he was too confused about the three's appearance together.  
  
"You were late, brat!" The Guardian of the Sun proclaimed, using his greater-then-thou attitudes, which he seemed to always use in the wolf's presence. "An hour late actually! Remember, it was at two, not three."  
  
"And Eriol-kun came along to tell us he saw you playing soccer! We decided to eat the picnic without you, since you were busy!" Sakura laughed nervously, holding up an empty basket. "There's nothing left for you, Kero-chan ate it all!"  
  
"Stupid stuffed toy..." Syaoran grumbled under his breath while standing up. He casually tried to brush some of the dirt and grass off himself. "Why are you here anyways, Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"Visiting." Eriol grinned in his mysterious way. Sakura laughed beside him.  
  
"Must be visiting Tomoyo-chan!" She laughed again.  
  
Syaoran almost missed the brief moment of shock and confusion that fluttered over the other boys face before a smile widened his lips once again. "What makes you think that, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hooooeeee! Nothing!" She laughed once more, her energetic personality as clear as day for all to see. "Oh! I must go; I'm meeting the girls soon! Sorry about our date Li-kun, maybe tomorrow? I'll call you! Thank you for your company Eriol-kun. I'll see you later, ne?" With a twirl of her skirt, Sakura dashed off, leaving behind a confused Syaoran and a smiling Eriol. Both could imagine the Sun Guardian clinging onto her shoulder as she ran.  
  
"That soccer game must have been rough on you, Syaoran-kun." Eriol's smiled seemed to turn into something different, something Syaoran couldn't place, as he turned fully towards the small wolf. Maybe that smile seemed more...real?  
  
"Care to join me for tea?"  
  
Now, tea was something Syaoran could go for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*#@#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This would look great on Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo lifted up a suit from a rack. The colours seemed to be just perfect for her dear friend. "Don't you think Rika-chan?"  
  
"Everything seems to look good on Sakura-chan!" Laughed Chiharu before Rika could answer. "Tomoyo-chan, what wouldn't look good on her? She's one of the most easy to fit people, isn't she?"  
  
"Sakura-chan is just like that, her beautiful self can't ruin anything!" Tomoyo sighed, almost to herself.  
  
"Hai, one could almost be jealous of Sakura-chan." Naoko stated simply, before returning to the rack of clothing she was examining.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late!"  
  
The other four girls turned around to see a certain emerald eyes girl run up to them. Sakura was as energetic as ever as she smiled at her best friends.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Li-kun was late for our date and Eriol-kun join me instead." She grinned wider. "And Kero-chan insisted that we go by and 'bug' Li-kun before I came here and we got in a longer conversation then I thought we would." Kero-chan was no longer a secret between her and her friends, it had been a long while since Sakura had decided to let them met the Sun Guardian, but the Sakura Cards still remained a secret.  
  
"It's okay Sakura-chan, you're not really that late!" Rika smiled her gentle smile at her winded friend. "We were just looking through some clothes before we decided to head off to the ice parlour. We wanted to wait for you, so we took our time."  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, what do you think of this suit Tomoyo-chan picked out?" Chiharu, who was standing beside Tomoyo, lifted up on sleeve to indicate the suit she was asking about.  
  
"Its just your size Sakura-chan!" Naoko said, once again returning to her search through clothes.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, is it for me?" Sakura asked curiously. "It's very nice, but I don't have the money for it right now. I don't think I could get it."  
  
"Oh ho ho ho! Sakura-chan mustn't worry! I can make one like this for free." Tomoyo laughed, placing the suit back. "Anyways, I need something to inspire my new designs!"  
  
"Very cool Tomoyo-chan! How bout that ice cream now?" Naoko said, hooking her arms with Rika and Chiharu. "We've seen enough clothes that will make our wallets fear us for today!"  
  
"HAI! Ice cream is good! Lets go!" Cheerfully, Sakura pointed to the door of the store as if commanding them to charge it.  
  
The girl, laughing and giggling about life and ice cream made their way out of the store and towards the street. Questions few between them, some as innocent as asking about a stitch lost in Rika's favourite stuffed animal and some as personal as the question about Li-kun's kiss tasted.  
  
"A slumber party?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Lets have one tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan can host it! Can't you? You always have the best sweets!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Too many sweets might rot my teeth and make me fat!"  
  
"Oh, then Yamazaki-kun won't kiss you anymore?"  
  
"NAOKO-CHAN!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Should we have cake?"  
  
"Of course cake! And it must be chocolate!"  
  
"I will have to ask mother if I can go, she may have something planned."  
  
"Rika-chan, you're so mature!"  
  
"I don't want to ruin her plans..."  
  
"And nice! Rika-chan is always nice! Your love must so happy to have you."  
  
"Anou, will I need to take a pillow?"  
  
"Of course not! I'll provide all that you need."  
  
"This will be so much fun, we can paint our nails and do our hair! We can even dress up in Tomoyo-chan's beautiful outfits!"  
  
Sakura could have sworn at that moment that someone had slowed down time as she watched Rika, Chiharu and Naoko walk confidently into the street, chatting about nail polish and their best colours. For some reason, she couldn't step out after them and she clutched Tomoyo's hand.  
  
She barely saw it. Just barely.  
  
There was a loud screech of wheels and screams of fellow pedestrians. Sakura's vision blurred and she just stood there, frozen. She could hear Tomoyo's cry, could almost see the tear on the other girls face in the back of her head. She could barely hear the crunch of bone.  
  
Sakura slowly sank to her knees until she was sitting on the sidewalk, still holding her best friends hand. She felt Tomoyo suddenly slide down beside her and wrap long limbs about her shoulders. The sleeve of her sundress felt slightly wet and she wondered, almost separate from herself, if it was raining.  
  
"Chiharu-chan.... Rika-chan.... Naoko-chan...." She whispered, not hearing herself.  
  
"Kami-sama...."   



End file.
